The Truth Comes Out
by Dreamer1985
Summary: WW2 is still in it's early stages  and a female singer  shows up with all of the Walton's  way of walking,  their posture and knowing all 'the ' songs. The ones only the mountain people should know.  Who is she? And will she stay?
1. The Stranger

**The Truth Comes Out**

**Walton Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any of the Walton Characters except my own: Amelia-Jean, Rose, Tom and other band members. I had one with the same 'what if' Robert wasn't dead right after ww1 a few years back, but it never sat right so I redid it.**

**WW2 is still in it's early stages and a female singer shows up with all of the Walton's way of walking, their posture and knowing all 'the ' songs. The ones only the mountain people should know. Who is she? **

**Scene 1**

_A thin veil of fog hung around her as Amelia tried to find a way out. Just as she found one a shadow of __**him**_ _appeared and his voiced echoed into her ear. You promised me. I gave everything I could, now it's your turn. Give me back what I lost._ The jolt of the bus stopping woke Amelia up.

Amelia may have been awake, but she didn't leave the bus with everyone else. Instead she took her time getting up and dressed. His voice was still ringing in her ear and his face haunted her even in the day light hours. _Oh, darling, can't you see I'm doing everything I can? Please quit haunting me._ The singer really didn't believe he hadn't let go, but sometimes- when those dreams came- she couldn't help but feel his fear she'd just let go and forgot what they'd promised to each other.

_Girl, I'll love you the rest of my days, everything I have is yours, but when I go you promise me the truth comes out. Promise me people will know I wasn't crazy - not totally anyway. _She'd promised to find a way for his family to know -even if she had no proof for a court of law.

"Amelia!" Tom hollered from the front of the bus. "Hustle, it's almost your time to go on!"

"I'm not deaf." Amelia walked out wearing her calf-length black dress accented with silver buckles and matching buttons. A bolo tie with silver tips and clasped together with tiny sparkly diamonds hung around her neck. Somehow Tom wasn't surprised to see her wearing her gray snake-skin cowboy boots.

"You alright?" It was a question both understood as Amelia had been getting more on edge the further they went into West Virginia. The only problem was -she wouldn't tell him why.

"I'll be fine. You just play your fiddle and leave the guitar and singing to me." Taking a deep breath she walked down the bus's isle telling herself everything was going to be just fine. And it was …until she got to bottom step of the bus.

"Amelia-Jean…" Tom snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "…Are you sure you can perform?" He didn't say it but you could tell the manager thought she might have taken something too.

"Of course, I can." Maria snapped back knowing when he used her full name it meant he was seriously considering not having her on stage. "And quit looking at me like that, I haven't taken anyone's medicine."

It wouldn't do any good for Tom to ask what had caused her to freeze like she had so, he didn't even bother. And he would have been right. Amelia knew it too, but what would she have said? I've just seen a ghost? I just saw what my husband would have looked like had he'd not fallen ill and died before our boat landed on Ellis Island? Tom would have thought she'd flipped. As far as he was concerned DeGray was a crazy paranoid ex-French soldier who had found his way to England. Ignoring Amelia's attitude Tom introduced her and was relieved to see the woman was indeed to get up in front of the people in a professional manner.

Professional or not Maria still shot Tom a glare that loudly shouted he'd better not even suggest she step down during this particular performance. As Amelia began to perform she allowed herself to lose herself in the music and live in a world where her husband still lived . The music took over and her voice rang out in strong alto range. Everyone loved the performance, but it caught the group in the far field by surprise.

The group wasn't shocked at Amelia's ability - it was in the way she held herself, the way her hands held the guitar and the way her body would move as she sang. Her whole aurora shouted _I'm a Walton_, _I know this hills like the back of my hand_, but they knew that could not be the case- someone would have surely recognized her if that was the case. If the way Amelia held herself was a shock then the way she hollered at the end of a particular fast paced folk song well-known among the mountain folk -but very seldom heard outside their homes - sent shivers down their backs. It was a cry of the past -one they hadn't heard in a very long time for it held 'his' sound in it.

"Dad, are you are sure we're not related to her?" Jim-Bob asked as the hairs on the back of his arm raised up.

"I don't recognize her name, or face. Do you Dad?" John Sr. turned and asked his father - Zebulon.

"No." Zebulon felt as if there was something he should be able to reach out and touch, but couldn't figure it out -as did Ester.

It just wasn't John's family asking the question. It was the same inquiry being buzzed around their relatives who had gathered for a family reunion. All of them thought her whole being shouted she was one of them, but none of them recognized the singer. As she bordered the bus she'd come in the only question being buzzed among the mountain people was _Who is she? And how does she know our private songs?_

**Scene 2**

"Like Rose or I would know?" Amelia rolled her eyes as she walked up the isle with the drummer's wife -who happened to play the piano. "We're musicians not mechanics." The response was given in regards to the bus not running right. "While you men are trying to figure it out we'll be in the store up yonder."

"Since when did you say up yonder?" Amelia rolled her eyes as they walked towards a little white store with the name of Godsey on it.

"Since now." Rose was the first one to open the door causing the bell to go off.

Ike was talking to John and the sheriff when the two women walked in. The subject had been the entertainment the night before, so, when they saw who had entered the store the topic got changed -fast. Rose was too busy to notice, Amelia was not. However, she wasn't in the mood to pry so she stuck with looking through the toys for her nephew back home.

"I don't suppose you have any toy cars?" Amelia asked a bit disappointed she couldn't find one. "Promised my nephew, I'd get one on this trip."

"Sorry, we're all out." Ike smiled apologetically.

"That's alright. Told him not to hold his breath." Amelia would have turned and walked out as it was the only item she'd been interested in but Rose insisted on her coming by the shelves with baking goods on them.

"Thinking to make spaghetti, garlic bread and vegetables for supper. Also I'm in the mood for desert- should I make chocolate cake or peach pie for desert?" Rose couldn't decide which and wasn't impressed when Amelia voted for fried okra, fried potatoes, fried chicken and sweet potato pie.

"You have some sort of death wish? That's too many fried foods!" Rose was genuinely shocked, but all the men roared with laughter when Amelia grinned and declared she'd at least die happy.

"Do you have any children of your own?" Ike asked as Amelia came to the counter after picking up some turnip greens in a sack. "I noticed you are wearing a wedding ring." His question was mirrored in the eyes of the sheriff and John.

"My Luke passed away three years ago, but no, we had no children. My husband lived long enough to see the statue of liberty in the distance, but that is it." Amelia -unconsciously- choked on the words and tears threatened to surface. A faint English accent laced her tongue- one of which they had not noticed before.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ike felt like a heel for asking.

"It's okay. Not your fault." Her speech had them puzzled for along with the English accent they were now picking up on a fain southern drawl.

"Have you ever been to these parts before?" Ike asked with confusion on his face. "You seem kind of familiar and, yet, we can't figure out how."

"No, but my husband used to talk about the south all the time." That statement got the men's eyes wide and asked what his name was.

"Maybe, we know him." John asked with unhidden eagerness.

"Luke DeGray." The man's face fell -it was clear he did not know the name. And from the looks on the other two male's they didn't either.

"Guess, you just have one of those familiar faces." The sheriff picked up his hat and bid them good-bye. "Ya'll have a nice day."

"You too." Amelia waited until Rose had paid her things and started walking out only to turn and walk up to John. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure can." John waited for the question to be asked only Tom opened the door just as she went to speak.

"Amelia-Jean, we have to go _now!_" Tom wasn't surprised when the gal told him to cork it that she was coming.

"Later?" Amelia mouthed as she began walking towards Tom. John nodded his head and watched as she then followed the leader of the band out the door.


	2. Confusion

**The Truth Comes Out**

**Walton Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any of the Walton Characters except my own: Amelia-Jean, Rose, Tom and other band members.**

**WW2 is still in it's early stages and a female singer shows up with all of the Walton's way of walking, their posture and knowing all 'the ' songs. The ones only the mountain people should know. Who is she? **

**Scene 3**

"We should know her." Grandma Walton insisted as she helped Olivia in the kitchen. "Everything about her shouts Walton."

"Ma, she's never been to the south before." John pointed out as he sat at the kitchen table. "And her husband's name was Luke DeGray. You can't tell me you know that name."

"No, but she's still a Walton." Grandma's words were echoed by Zebulon who was laying in bed with is door open just far enough to hear the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Guess we won't ever figure it out. The group was headed out…" John never finished his sentence as Elizabeth came running in shouting they had guests.

"Sorry, about this sir. We took a wrong turn and now we're lost." Tom stood in front of John embarrassed at having to get help.

"Ya, but only because he refuses to listen to me. Says I'm a city-slicker and I can't possibly know what I'm talking about." Amelia could have -but didn't - keep her mouth shut.

"That's enough, Amelia-Jean." Tom growled.

"Hey, don't Amelia-Jean me. It's the truth." She folded her arms and gave him a glare that matched any John's mother could hand out.

"Why don't ya'll stay for supper?" Oliver didn't care what had kept them around -they'd have access to this Amelia-Jean a bit longer and that's all that mattered - in her mind anyway.

"Anything to get us out of cooking." Amelia and Rose piped up before Tom could reply.

"Guess you have your answer." Tom grinned and wasn't surprised to hear all the women chuckle.

"Come on in." Olivia and Esther both hurried - along with Olivia's girls- to set the table.

The hubbub at the table - including the card table John set up- seemed strangely comforting to Amelia who was delighted to see fried okra being set on the table. The fried potatoes were there along with a roast. Two out of three were good enough in her book. Somehow, the gal wasn't surprised Rose ate just enough to be polite.

Jim-Bob began egging Elizabeth on just because he could, and it was over Drew. It didn't take a genius Amelia figured out that this Drew fellow was someone the youngest appeared to like - a lot, but didn't openly admit it. The one Mary-Elizabeth talked about her nursing career and her husband- Curt- who had just shipped out. However, there was just too many names, faces, and conversations, for Amelia to keep up with therefore,she settling on listening to Jim-Bob and Elizabeth.

"You do too like him. I saw him carrying your books." Jim-Bob spoke with almost a nasally sound to his voice.

"He's a friend, that's all." Elizabeth scrunched up her nose and was only kept from saying more by her mother who told the two to cut out the bickering at the table.

"Where do you all come from?" John asked Tom was sitting by Jason.

"I'm from Oklahoma, Rose …" He nodded his head towards the pianist who sat in between Elizabeth and her grandma. "…is from New York, Franklin over there…" Franklin waved from a card table they'd set up. "…is a Brooklyn boy and is our drummer. Kelly is from California and he plays the other guitar, and Amelia…" He paused before going on. "…claims she is from nowhere."

"Nowhere?" Olivia chuckled. "Surely, you call someplace home."

"I was born in Nebraska, but my folks traveled all over. We landed in England when I was fourteen. I think it's a move they regretted later, but I never could." Amelia gave a small smile showing she understood, but -honestly- didn't agree.

"Why? What happened?" Mary-Ellen and Erin asked at once. The soft shine that had come onto the girl's face could only mean one thing, but both wanted to hear it for themselves.

"She met her crazy Frenchman there!" Kelly piped up and instantly got his ear's safety threatened.

"He wasn't any crazier than you. And he…." Amelia would have shot more back but it Tom stepped into the fight and told them both to stop it.

"Cut it out, Kelly, keep your opinions of Luke to yourself." The band leader wasn't going to -openly - admit he thought the same thing. Therefore, he kept his concentration on eating.

"So, what was Luke like?" Elizabeth asked with an interest only a young gal still on the search could ask.

"He was funny. Loved a good practical joke, loved fried chicken and sweet potato pie…" Elizabeth didn't mean to be rude, but she was so surprised that she interrupted.

"He liked sweet potato pie?" Her actions earned her the right to be reprimanded by her mother.

"Yes, he did." Amelia turned to ask John the question that had been on her mind since the meeting at the story only the phone rang -it was for Tom.

"Okay, okay…sure, we're on our way." Tom apologized and said that had been their manager. "He has a gig for us which is good -unfortunately, it means leaving right now."

All the members groaned, but none protested- except Amelia.

"Crumb, Tom, I'm not even half-way through my meal." Amelia cared less if Tom got mad. Therefore, when he'd said they had no choice if they wanted to stay in the business he was shocked - as were the rest of the band members - when she said she figured that meant she was out.

"Amelia-Jean you can't just quit." Tom spoke as the other band members hurried out the door grabbing the coats.

"Watch me." Amelia tilted her head and tore a piece of her bread as she refused to budge. When Tom made the mistake saying a few things about acting like her crazy Frenchman she stood up and got into his face.

"Say that again about Luke and I'll box your ears." Fire shot out of her eyes and John - half way afraid she'd do worse - stood up and convinced Tom to leave without another word. Only when all the members were gone did Amelia find herself shaking.

"He wasn't crazy. He had his issues, but he didn't lie or make stuff up." She couldn't help but start shaking as tears flowed.

John didn't know what to say, but did convince her to sit back down and eat. No one said much as they could tell Amelia was mentally drained by dealing with Tom's words. Amelia didn't mean to be a poor guest and tried to cheer up. There was no reason to let Tom's opinion ruin these good people's meal.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to lose it." Amelia straightened back up.

The talk was kept light and Amelia enjoyed listening to banter of the Walton family. There was something familiar in the faces and once again she went to ask the question she'd tried to get out only this time the sound of a bedroom door opening up stopped her. The door opened up and Zebulon stepped out. It was all Amelia could do not to faint.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

Walton Fan Fiction

I do not own any of the Walton Characters except my own: Amelia-Jean, Rose, Tom and other band members.

WW2 is still in it's early stages and a female singer shows up with all of the Walton's way of walking, their posture and knowing all 'the ' songs. The ones only the mountain people should know. Who is she?

**Scene 4**

"Miss are you all right?" Mary asked with great concern as Amelia's face had gone extremely white.

Amelia didn't appear to hear. She couldn't help but stare at Zebulon. Her question had been did John know where the old man lived that was sitting by him during the concert. Clearly he did - because the old man was standing right in front of her. Finding her voice the lady managed to snap out of it just as Mary-Ellen stood up thinking she needed to check their visitor over.

"I…sorry…it's just…" With those words Amelia found herself beyond drained and Olivia caught her guest as she finally did what she'd been fighting against- passing out.

"Always thought I had a powerful effect on women." Zeb grinned only to get a glare from his wife with the words 'you old fool' attached to it.

John carried Amelia to the couch as Mary- Ellen rushed to get the smelling salts. All the family was relieved when Amelia opened her eyes up and looked around. "I'm so sorry, guess everything just caught up with me." She went to sit up only to have Mary Ellen insist on her staying put. Amelia settled for being propped up by pillows.

"You went really pale. Maybe, you should get checked out." Mary-Ellen was truly concerned and Amelia smiled and spoke softly.

"I'm fine…" She looked around at the family and could see Mary-Ellen's feelings mirrored in their face. "The past two years, and this trip, coupled with…" she paused and took a breath. "…everything has just gotten to me. If you'd be so kind as to get my purse." Zebulon picked it up and handed it to her - neither he, or Esther, missed the tired look in the woman's face as she took the purse and he sat back down.

"What is it about Grandpa that makes you so sad?" Elizabeth spoke showing she had seen the look to.

"It's not your grandfather…" She pulled out a small bag from her purse. When she began talking it was if she'd changed complete subjects. "While my husband was alive everyone called him crazy, we even had guys following us then showing up at our place in England doing their best to convince him he was only half with it. One day an older French man came quietly to the house and talked to Luke. He assured him that even though Luke's memories were all jumbled his brains were enough in tact as to not be considered a threat to anyone.

_Sorry I didn't get this to you sooner. Please, forgive me? _Amelia explained the old man gave her husband an item that rightfully belonged to him. "He said if Luke had hung around instead of insisting he could find answers on his own he'd have been able to get it to him sooner.

"When Tom suggested we take this trip I jumped at it. I know it's because he thought I was gung-ho on being in the business, but it wasn't. I'd seen the map he had he'd drawn lines on and the gigs lined up. I realized the trip would take us down there." She began slowly to untie the bag's strings.

"Down there?" Erin and Ben asked the others unspoken question.

"West Virginia. I knew this state had the answers I was looking for and the further we went in the more agitated I became -especially- since I heard one name over and over the further we went in."

"And that was?" John asked leaning forward feeling every hair on his body standing straight up.

"Walton's Mountain." Amelia pulled out a box as she spoke. :"Do you know how famous your mountain is?" She asked as she looked around not one bit shocked to see the surprised faces, or see the old man's hands holding tight to his chair, and to his wife's hand.

"Didn't know we were that famous." Jim-Bob asked laughing.

"Here." Amelia sat up and leaned towards Zebulon, "This will explain why you coming out of your room was the straw that broke the camel's back and made me faint.

John's father took the picture while his hands shook. Esther gasped as she saw what her husband held. "How did you get a picture of my husband standing by the pond where our grandchildren play?"

"The same way I got this.." She reached into the box, but not before saying. "…If you look close you'll see it's not the pond these children play by."

When Zebulon looked closer it was his turn to feel a jolt. "She's right, it's not our pond." Just as he finished speaking Amelia handed him a black thin box.

"Open it." Slowly the older couple did and all heatd their gasps clearer than even the first time.

"This…" Zebulon's hands started to shake and his bottom lip trembled, "..isn't me. Is it?" He asked the question as he look a wooden cross sporting tiny diamonds. Esther couldn't stop staring at the picture or item. Her heart was telling her what her mind dare not.

"No, it's Luke. At least that's the name the old man had advised him to go by. Said his memories were to inconsistent for anything else. He even gave my husband a duffle bag that he'd grabbed from the plane as he'd pulled my husband out of . The farmer said there was another man in the plan, but that he didn't have time to go back and get him too." She sighed, "That Frenchman meant well, when he hid my husband but I wish his wife hadn't taken off his dog tags."

"She took off your husband's dog tags?" John was dumbfounded as was Jason.

"You have to understand she knew the enemy would be coming and if they knew my husband was a soldier they'd have hauled him off. So, she took it off and hid it - along with the bag. For some reason - after he'd been passed off as her mute brother she was able to locate the bag, but not the tags." She sighed the only other name besides the ones on the bag was the one in his memory. But it came so sporadically that -after the war- he had no choice but to go by the name of Luke. Travel as hard and he was fortunate to even make it to England. That's where I met him." Rubbing her forehead she managed to go on. "I have no legal proof he is the person he went by inside our home - only those two items."

"What did he go by?" John's mother had handed him the picture and while his instincts told him the name he had to hear it from Amelia.

"Robert….Robert Walton." Amelia may as well have dropped one of Hitler's bomb for the silence that followed.

Scene 5

The stars hung silent in the night's sky as Amelia sat staring out the front room window. No lights were on and all the children were in bed. The evening had been a full one and she was trying to soak in the fact she'd actually come across the Walton family and they'd accepted her with open arms. Robert Walton, now that was a name that would get used to saying in public. Robert's widow was so wrapped up in thoughts of the evening she missed the sounds of footsteps coming down the steps.

"You can't sleep either?" Olivia's voice got Amelia's head turned.

"No, all I can think is the truth has finally come out." Then she chuckled absented-mindedly. "Now what do I do? I met and married Robert when I was very young even though people -other than my parents - about had heart failure over his age. We spent the entire time searching for answers even managed to scrape together money to come to America but he dies before setting foot on American soil. I now have our answers, so, like I said the question becomes. "What do I do? Where do I go from here?"

"Why not stay here for awhile? We'd love to get to know you better." Olivia sat down sideways and faced her sister-in-law. "You can even stay here."

"I'm not interested in a hand-out." Years of living with Robert had made her extremely independent and she had no desire for anyone to think she was after any of their worldly possessions.

"You're family. It wouldn't be hand-out." Olivia spoke gently. "We'd be happy to have you stay."

"Only if I pull my fair share." Amelia remained adamant.

"In this family, I'm sure we can find things for you to earn your keep. Now…" Olivia patted her arm. "…how something to drink?" The idea sounded good and the women sat at the table talking until both felt tired enough to go to sleep.

"Night, Olivia." Amelia laid her head down on the pillow her sister-in-law had brought downstairs and pulled the covers over herself.

"Goodnight…sister." Olivia grinned as she heard Amelia whisper that word never sounded better than it did right then.


	4. What I really want

**The Truth Comes Out**

**Walton Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any of the Walton Characters except my own: Amelia-Jean, Rose, Tom and other band members.**

**WW2 is still in it's early stages and a female singer shows up with all of the Walton's way of walking, their posture and knowing all 'the ' songs. The ones only the mountain people should know. Who is she? **

Scene 6

"Are you kidding us?" Ep Bridges pushed his hat back as he at the table in Godsey's store where all John's friends would meet to play cards, or simply shoot the breeze.

"No, I'm not." John leaned back and grinned. "She showed Dad a picture we all could have sworn was him, but it was Robert and she had the cross Mom gave him before he left for Europe."

"Is she staying?" Ike asked from the counter as Elizabeth was paying for some red licorice.

"For awhile. She won't let us just help her out though. I think that little lady is doing the work of ten men." John laid down a card and laughed when someone asked if he thought that wasn't a bit of an exaggeration.

"Maybe, but she is doing a lot of work." Erin's voice echoed her father's as she walked up to where the men sat. "I've been trying to get her to take a break from work, but she doesn't seem to know how. I even tried to fix her up on a few dates, but she keeps turning them down."

"Honey, she may not be ready." John looked up from his cards. "And if she's not interested in anyone, I wouldn't push it."

"Oh, Aunt Amelia is interested in someone, but she'll only tell the dog." Mary-Ellen pouted.

"How do you know that?" Ep asked with a grin.

"Because I overheard her talking to him when she was tossing him a bone, but when she realized I was nearby she shut up." Erin's eyes started sparkling in a very mischievous way.

"I'm not sure I like that look, young lady." Yancy spoke with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Ease up, it's not you that's caught her eye and the one that has she won't 'fess up to. I even hinted at her to do it." Erin's chin jutted out and a pouting look came on her face.

"I suppose you to butt out?" Jep asked as he won the round.

"Pretty much. Said she probably wasn't his type anyway." The look on her face was too much for Ike and he spoke up.

"Okay, I'll bite…who's she thinking she'd like to see?" He grinned as Erin grinned wide and told them it was the sheriff.

"Me?" Ep was dumbfounded. Any woman that had been interested him he'd never mixed with, yet Amelia….. That thought began to bounce around in his brain and yet the only thing he would acknowledge to Erin ws she shouldn't be attempting to play match-maker.

"Fine. I'll leave her be." Erin walked out disappointed the sheriff didn't show any interest.

Scene 7

Amelia found work at the school under the category of custodial help. She also began taking classes to get her high school diploma- a fact which delighted the whole family. Therefore, during the day she worked and at night she did her lessons and studied for tests.

"You're brains ready to explode?" Amelia looked up from where she'd been reading from a history book as the front porch swing had slowly been moving to see Sheriff Bridges standing on the porch.

"Sometimes I think so." Amelia leaned against the swing and let it continue to move.

"Mind if I sit down?" He pointed to the other side of the swing.

"Be my guest." Amelia wasn't going to be rude even if she did feel herself begin to get nervous.

"What exactly did you come looking for?" The sheriff's question threw out any nerves she felt and a long-time guard automatically was thrown up. It wasn't because she was guilty of anything, no, it came because of too many years of dealing with bull in England in regards to her husband.

"I came because of a promise made between myself and Robert." She managed to reply without bristling knowing that would only make her look guilty of some crime that hadn't been committed.

"And that was?" Sheriff Bridges hated asking the questions he was throwing out but after a visit from a man claiming to be from the government in regards to one Amelia Gray he had to know for himself.

"We promised to find the Walton family have them tell us whether, or not my husband was indeed Robert Walton, or if the old Frenchman had indeed grabbed Luke DeGray out of the plane. And when he died, I took his picture and the cross and have carried out the promise." Narrowing her eyes she looked straight at Sheriff Bridges. "We were followed all over Europe by some stranger and he always tried telling people -even my husband- I was only after money from the US military." Amelia looked as she wanted to throw-up at the thought. "If you are here asking me questions like that then I know he is back to following me. And I can honestly say I have _never ever_ wanted , nor asked for, money due to my late husband's service, nor do I want it now."

"I figured that." The sheriff sat back and shrugged his shoulders, "But it was my duty to come out and ask."

Amelia knew Ep was known for reading people well -at least the ones he knew well- however, she wasn't sure about the ones he'd only known for a short time so, rather than to assume he could read minds she spoke slowly- with direct eye contact- "Do you honestly know what I want? I mean by staying?"

"You don't have to tell me, but, yes, it would be nice to know." The man found himself liking Amelia more and more. The idea she was willing to so freely open up to him felt good.

"A family. If I want anything by coming here it's to finally be able to write the name of Walton -legally- behind my name. So, you can tell that excuse of a man that the military, the Walton clan and anybody else can keep their stinking money, I just want the name."

Sheriff Bridges couldn't help but laugh, "Good thing, honey, because the people around here really don't have any to spare. You might be lucky to get a dime." With that even Amelia found herself chuckling then she grew serious.

"Do you think there's a chance I'll ever be able to tack the name of Walton next to my first name" Her sincere question was not faked and it was a fact felt by every bone the good sheriff had in his body.

"If I have my way, yes." He leaned over and gave her a hug. "Hang in there gal." The man then stood up feeling awkward and having to still see the Waltons and said as much. Amelia only pointed to the door.

"Go, I don't blame you, honest." The sheriff nodded and went to the door.


	5. Courting

**WW2 is still in it's early stages and a female singer shows up with all of the Walton's way of walking, their posture and knowing all 'the ' songs. The ones only the mountain people should know. Who is she? And will she stay?**

**I wrote this idea a few years back and posted it on a site, however, it never sat with me, so, I redid it here.**

Scene 8

It just wasn't Amelia that wanted to be able to legally put the name of Walton behind her given name. The whole Walton clan voted for it. So much so that John-Boy, his father, and she went and visited the town judge.

"Surely, there is some paperwork that could be done." John asked as the judge attempted to skirt the issue only to find himself being pulled back to it by these two Walton men and the woman with them.

"What am I paperwork am I supposed to fill out?" The man threw up his hands. "She was only nine when that war ended! And the military has him listed as MIA." He leaned forward, "Do you…" looking straight at Amelia, "… have legal proof your his late brother's widow?"

"No, only a picture of Robert and a cross his mother gave him." Before the judge could respond John pointed out the picture was of an older Robert not the one of WW1, was not his father, and even if it wouldn't stand up in a court of law the whole Walton clan had already accepted her as family.

"Can't that be good enough?" The newest judge wasn't eager to go through the paper mess required, or the hassle that may or may not be involved with the military.

"No, and it's not for us either." John was getting irked and his son stepped in.

"Sir, she -and our family- are all willing to sign papers stating no one wants anything from the US government, or military. She just wants to be -legally- acknowledged as Robert's widow is all- as we does our family." John-Boy stated a few more things and then sat back knowing there was nothing else to be said. Amelia knew too and kept quiet.

The judge's room with it's many law books and brown desk made no noise as the judge rocked back and forth in the black swivel chair. "I'll see what I can do." The Waltons stood up and shook the man's hand - as did Amelia. It was only when they were outside that Amelia asked John and his son what they thought the chances were of she'd get what she was asking for.

"I don't know, reckon that is up to the law now." Unbeknownst to the group a gray-haired man, standing about six feet tall entered the building - and the judge's chamber after them.

"That's all she's asking?" The stranger to West Virginia asked amazed at what he was being told.

"Yes, sir." He then repeated what the men and woman had said they were all were willing to do.

The gentleman rubbed his chin. This isn't what he'd expected to find when asked to check into things by a friend. And didn't fit in with the questions he'd been asking around town, however they fit the answers he'd been getting. Therefore, the man in Europe had to have been the mental case not this Amelia woman. Go figure, was his thought. Leave it to… he stopped that thought and stood up knowing what he was going to do.

Scene 9

"Anyone ever tell you you're crazy?" The sheriff hollered as he laughed watching Amelia dancing at the edge of the lake.

"Ya, all of them!" She hollered back and jutted her head towards the Waltons, the Godseys, the Baldwin sisters, along with Yancy and plenty of other kinfolk and friends. That only set the gathering to laughing themselves. However they all quit when Jep - who'd they'd never been seen 'out of character' - come across the bridge, take his shoes of, set them on the bank and roll up his own pants just before joining her in the water.

"I think the sheriff decided to listen to you about Amelia." Elizabeth giggled to Erin who was sitting next to her sister with a wide grin on her face.

"I dare say you're right." Boone and Wade Walton both said their own faces shining. "Might be nice if those two hooked up."

"Boone, since when was it your business who she does, or does not, remarry? If she even remarries at all?" Olivia gently reprimanded her kin.

"Hey, it would keep her around wouldn't it? And the sheriff's a good man." Wade ignored the mild rebuke and kept an eye on the sheriff and Amelia -even if their words couldn't be overheard. Whatever the two were saying had them laughing -and earned the sheriff the right to have water splashed on himself.

"Let's get out of here." Jep talked low as he took Amelia's arm. "These youngun's will have us under water if we're not careful." He spoke as children raced into the water.

The social gathering was ignored by the sheriff and Amelia as the two sat off by themselves chatting. "There's talk going around that you'll be going as soon as you get the right to use the last name of Walton." He picked a loose string off the sleeve of Amelia's shirt.

"By the mountain people or the valley?" Amelia didn't care how that sounded. It wasn't any talk she hadn't heard herself and quite frankly she was fed up with it.

"Mostly valley." He leaned closer to her. "I'm not interested in what they tell me - I just want to hear what you plan on doing straight from your own mouth."

"I'd like…" Amelia found herself threatening to turn red and cast her eyes down, "…to have a reason to stay. I mean I do want to see John and Olivia a lot, but …" The poor gal found herself tongued-tied.

"Am I a good enough reason?" The man lowered his voice as some of the Walton children were starting to come out of the water towards them.

Amelia found herself giggling like some school girl as she hurried to stand up. "You just might." Her eyes twinkled and she hurried back to the lake. The sheriff watched her go back to the children with a stupid grin on his face -and he didn't really care who saw it.

Scene 9

It became a common sight for Sheriff Bridges to swing by the Walton's place after work and pick up Amelia up to go walking, to dinner, or to a movie. John and the family couldn't help smiling as the two would head out. How could they not? The couple's laughter filled the air every time they left, Amelia was always ready twenty-minutes ahead of time and the sheriff always came with flowers, or chocolate instead of just coming because of some law matter.

The law as one thing both ignored as they sat on the banks of the pond visited by many of the Walton children -but especially John-Boy. "I don't know..." Amelia bit her lip as went to respond to Ep's proposal of marriage. "I love you, and yet…" How could she explain what she was feeling without sounding like she was stuck in the past?

"If you get the right to use the name Walton, you don't want to give it up so soon?" Jep picked a lone flower and handed it to her.

"Ya, I guess that stupid…" Amelia found the sheriff's hand over her mouth.

"No, it's not , and…" He whispered something in her ear due to the fact he saw Elizabeth coming and didn't want the child to her what he said. However, his words put a shine on Amelia's face.

"Are you serious?" Amelia laid her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Very." Only when Elizabeth waved hello and then hurried down the path did the man pull Amelia to him and start kissing her.

The kiss was slow and one that caused Amelia to clutch at his shirt and press herself against the sheriff. It would have been easy enough to go further, but both had already decided that would not be the case. Therefore -with much effort- they both pulled back. "I think, darling…" Jep pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear… "we need to have a talk with Reverend Fordwick."

"I think so to because if we don't then…" what she said got both of them on their feet as neither were willing to change their promise to wait, but knowing they'd slip for sure if they stayed by the lake.


	6. Wish Granted

Fan-Fiction

Walton's Mountain ( I do not own the show)

**WW2 is still in it's early stages and a female singer shows up with all of the Walton's way of walking, their posture and knowing all 'the ' songs. The ones only the mountain people should know. Who is she? And will she stay?**

**I wrote this idea a few years back and posted it on a site, however, it never sat with me, so, I redid it here.**

Scene 9

It became a common sight for Sheriff Bridges to swing by the Walton's place after work and pick up Amelia up to go walking, to dinner, or to a movie. John and the family couldn't help smiling as the two would head out. How could they not? The couple's laughter filled the air every time they left, Amelia was always ready twenty-minutes ahead of time and the sheriff always came with flowers, or chocolate instead of just coming because of some law matter.

The law as one thing both ignored as they sat on the banks of the pond visited by many of the Walton children -but especially John-Boy. "I don't know..." Amelia bit her lip as went to respond to Ep's proposal of marriage. "I love you, and yet…" How could she explain what she was feeling without sounding like she was stuck in the past?

"If you get the right to use the name Walton, you don't want to give it up so soon?" Jep picked a lone flower and handed it to her.

"Ya, I guess that stupid…" Amelia found the sheriff's hand over her mouth.

"No, it's not , and…" He whispered something in her ear due to the fact he saw Elizabeth coming and didn't want the child to her what he said. However, his words put a shine on Amelia's face.

"Are you serious?" Amelia laid her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Very." Only when Elizabeth waved hello and then hurried down the path did the man pull Amelia to him and start kissing her.

The kiss was slow and one that caused Amelia to clutch at his shirt and press herself against the sheriff. It would have been easy enough to go further, but both had already decided that would not be the case. Therefore -with much effort- they both pulled back. "I think, darling…" Jep pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear… "we need to have a talk with Reverend Fordwick."

"I think so to because if we don't then…" what she said got both of them on their feet as neither were willing to change their promise to wait, but knowing they'd slip for sure if they stayed by the lake.

A merry mood filled the house as Amelia sat on the couch with Jep wearing his ring. No wedding date had been set as they wanted to wait until she was using the name of Walton -legally-. That , however, did not stop her nieces and nephews from oohing and ahhing and being downright over-dramatic about the whole thing.

"Children." Amelia muttered into Jep's ear but was softly laughing as she did so. Olivia and Esther were in the kitchen were getting ready for dinner while John was working at the desk going over bills when a knock came on the door.

"Someone get the door." Olivia spoke as she was busy dealing with the meatloaf. John stood up and let their visitor in.

"Hello, name is Gilbert Taylor, but you can just call me Gibbs." The man then told who he was and why he was there.

"A private detective? Then you are not the same guy who hounded me and my late husband in Europe?" Amelia raised her eyes with a bit of confusion written in her face. By this time the whole Walton clan was in the house.

"No, and, personally -off the record- I think the man was more of a nutcase then your late husband." He then asked if he could sit down.

"Of course." John pointed to a chair and then found a seat himself.

"When I first came here it was because I have friends in both the military and government. They wanted Amelia checked out. They gave me information from the other guy in Europe and told me to decide whether, or not, what he'd written down was accurate." Gibbs looked straight Amelia had admitted he hadn't expected to find anything different than what the man had jotted down. When her eyes threatened to take on a glare he held up his hands as if defending himself. "You have to understand if I had a penny for every false war widow, mourning kin, or whatever the person claims to be I've come across I'd be a very wealthy man." Turning to John he then shook his head, "I don't know how you're family got so blessed but I honestly believe now you have the real deal on your hands. I believe Luke DeGray never made it out of Europe and your brother did. Therefore…" He pulled out some paperwork. "….I hate to even have to ask Amelia, or your family to sign this, but…"

"If we don't, we'd then become liars." John spoke with understanding and wasn't surprised when his father came over and asked for the pen.

Zebulon signed first, then Esther and finally Amelia. Mr. Taylor then pulled out another envelope.

"We've filled out the information we have on Robert, you just need to fill out yours and file it with the courts - the sooner the better- and you'll have the last name of Walton and be acknowledged as Robert's widow." The man jerked a little when all the Waltons let out a holler that could have raised the roof. "I think I'd best go while I still have my hearing." He then shook Amelia's hand and congratulated her before leaving. When all fell silent Ep spoke up.

"Now about that wedding date." His smile fit right in with Amelia's as she sat back down.

Closing scene.

Ep stood in a dark suit he seldom wore with John Sr. standing behind him. The church was full and he felt his heart began to race as Amelia was being walked down the isle on Zebulon's arm. "I've been less nervous facing an outlaw then I am right now." He spoke low to John. John chuckled and whispered back, "You'll live, I promise." Both quit as Amelia was then handed over to Ep.

The ceremony was short but sweet and soon enough the two found themselves in the same field where he'd asked if he was good enough to stick around for. The children played and the music played as the two danced. John-Boy went around taking pictures and when he saw what was on the cake decided it had to be in the Album.

_For years my grandparents had lived believing their son was dead. While Amelia's appearance and items she'd carried for years could not totally fill the loss of their son. The words on the cake THE TRUTH COMES OUT along with her name Amelia Walton-Bridges handed them a level of peace regarding the whereabouts of their son. It as something my grandparents had not known for years. This was one relative we'd not lose track of remarried, or not._


End file.
